Rise Of Cresent Moon
by sweetanimebunny
Summary: Twins Inu and Ichigo are Neo-Queen Serenity oldest children. At the request of their mother, they go to the past to help the present day senshi. Will they be able to prevent the enemy to come from destroying everything that they mother helped to build?
1. prologue

Hi! I'm Ichigo Shields. I have long, hot pink hair with white tips that touches the floor. I have dark as blue as the ocean and I'm extremely skinny.

I also have a twin brother named Inu. He has white blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He is very tall.

At first glance, those that don't know us wouldn't think we were twins. At first glance, most would think that we're average teenagers but that doesn't make it right. We're definitely twin and far from average. In fact, we have a HUGE secret: we are Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion's oldest children.

We went to the past to help Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba, our parents in their past forms. There was a battle soon and the senshi couldn't win without our help. Inu and I weren't coming to the past alone. With us, in order to make sure everything turned out okay, were the children of Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami along with my boyfriend, Masaya, and Inu's girlfriend, Sari.

We aren't the royal's only children to time travel. Our little sister, Small Lady, or how she was called by the past senshi, Chibi-Usa, came to the past before us. She didn't know we were coming. A smile graced my lips. This would be a nice surprise for her.

We landed safely on the ground of Juuban Park and hurriedly ran to our new apartment. I silently thank my mother for preparing everything for us.

The next morning, we got up early (against my will) and prepared to go to our new school. "This is Mom's school," I informed my friends. I got nods as a response.

"Hello. I'm Ichigo Chiba," I quietly introduced myself, as if any sudden sounds could give away my identity too soon.

"I'm Inu Chiba! Treat me kindly, please." My twin gave a smile and a wave. He was always more outgoing than I.

The teacher stood up to acknowledge our presence. "These are our new students," she announced. We took our seat as the future senshi introduced themselves.

Ami's daughter shyly peered at the class through navy blue eyes. "My name is Aqua," she said softly. Aqua had long, light blue hair with dark blue highlights. Like her mother, Aqua was a genius.

Sayuri, Makoto's daughter, flashed two peace signs. "I'm Sayuri. Please treat me kindly." Sayuri had an athletic figure, her mom always kept her in sports as a child, and brown hair with green highlights that she always wore in a ponytail.

The next senshi to be introduced was an acting, volleyball playing blonde, Minako's daughter. "I'm Ayaka!" She gave a million dollar smile. "Let's have a great year!"

The last of our senshi was our miko, Rei's daughter. "I'm Kaori," she mumbled, twirling her long brown hair and letting her red highlight shine.

Mayasa and Sari and there were in the same class as well. They mumbled a hello and shuffled to their seats.

Somehow, we ended up beside an odangoed blonde, "Hi, I'm Usagi," she chirped. "It's nice to meet you. You know, you guys have the same last name as my boyfriend." I sighed with relief when she shrugged the fact off. "So, where did you guys come from?"

I looked around a room for a good lie. Great. Nothing. "Um," I started. "We came from…north ..."

Usagi frowned. "Okay…"

Eventually, the bell rang lunch. I sighed, "Three periods to go." I glanced out of the classroom window. My future mother ran outside at met her friends.

She told them about the new students she had in her class. It wasn't hard to hear. It seemed as if Usagi screamed the fact into the heavens. The senshi's stories matched completely. We all had at least one class with all of the senshi.

I tried to read their expression, the distance making it almost impossible. It seems as if they were debating. Probably why all of these people were traveling from a nameless place in the north, or if we were truly student or new enemies to defeat.

*Normal POV*

That night, Usagi was called out for duty. She saw Ichigo and Masaya. Curious as to what they were doing so late at night, she decided to ask them. She jumped of off the roof and onto the road. When she ran to catch up with them, they disappeared. She was shocked, but she'd have to worry about Ichigo and Masaya later. She had an enemy to defeat.

When she arrived to the battle scene everyone in sight was injured. Before she could give her usual speech, the youma grabbed her. She struggle to reach her tiara.

"You have no right to hurt the senshi!" A figure by the moon yelled at the monster, "In the name of the crescent moon, I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon and the other senshi couldn't believe their ears. From behind the shadowy figure stepped five more figures. Two more capes figures jumped onto the roof to join them. "I'm Sailor Crescent Moon!" the original figure said before blasting the monster in one shot. "Toasted!" she exclaimed.

Chibi-Usa looked at the figure, dubbed Sailor Crescent Moon, with wide eyes. The new senshi jumped onto the ground and Crescent Moon hugged the younger pink haired senshi. "Small Lady," she said, "It's been a while."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked a confused Chibi-Usa.

"We've come by the orders of Mom and Dad," answered Inu, as Tuxedo Moon.

"Real—."

"Who are you," Sailor Moon interrupted. "And how do you know Chibi Moon?"

Crescent Moon smiled. It was like her mom to get straight to the point. "I am Sailor Crescent Moon and this is my team. Tuxedo Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, the Blue Knight, and Sailor Rose. We have come from the future to protect you under the orders of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

Chibi Moon couldn't stop her tears as she hugged Crescent Moon tighter. "Ichigo, Inu, I've missed you guy so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Usagi gave another confused look. "Wait a second. Ichigo and Inu from class? The kids from North?"

"Come on. It's time to show our true forms," Ichigo shot a glance in her brother's direction. He nodded. Crescent Moon tapped her broach, "Moon Crescent Power, unlock!"

"Moon Earth Power, unlock!"

The senshi watch in shock as Ichigo and Inu transformed, now wearing royal attire. Ichigo, as a princess, now, stepped forward to explain. "We are the eldest daughter and son of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

"What?" Sailor Moon yelled. "There's more kids?"

Chibi-Usa turned to Usagi. "Of course there's more. You and Mamoru aren't in the most estranged marriage."

"Yep," Inu chirped, "There's Chibi-Usa, Ichigo, me, Sarien, and the twins on the way."

Usagi gaped. "There's six of you?"

"Well not six yet," Inu correctly, "The twins are still on the way."

Ichigo nodded. "Surprise! These my team are the daughters of your senshi. Blue Knight, is Masaya, my boyfriend. Sailor Rose is Inu's girlfriend, Sari."

"W-well," Usagi stuttered. "This is…this is…crazy!"

"Don't worry," Ichigo said, "We won't be too much trouble. We have our own apartment. You weren't supposed to find out about us until the battle, after all."

"What battle?" Minako asked.

"It's a battle with a new enemy," Ayaka explained.

"What enemy?" Makoto demanded.

"We're not supposed to talk about her," Kaori explained, "But she sent that youma. She created him."

"And there's more coming," Ichigo said quietly, lowering her eyes to the ground. "If you want to know more, come to our sugar globe house, where we can enjoy many giant cakes." Ichigo then transformed into a pink giant bunny and then began to hop away. Inu followed her lead. She turned to leave, but stopped to take a look at the senshi of the past. "Are you coming?"

"Well this seems like fun!" Usagi herself began to hope after them, but then she woke up.

End Dream

Usagi's POV

"Usagi! Usagi are you okay?!" She heard a nervous Mamoru

"That was quiet some fall you took off that building Usagi." Makoto explained to her while helping her up.

"Ugh, yeah I'm fine but, you will never believe the dream I just had! It was so familiar to me." Usagi tried to explain to her friends

"I'm sure it was Usagi." Rei said as the Senshi and the blonde's love guided her home, figuring she had enough for one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon sadly :(

A/N: sorry everyone for such the long wait i promise to have the chapters come out sooner :) hopefully school doesn't get in the way :( i would like to thank Koneko-sempai thanks sooo much ! :) enough of my talking and now with the 2nd chapter of ROCM !

The senshi, still suspicious of the new enemy left before anything could be discussed in detail. The group from the future decided not to join them, but instead to turn in for the night.

Only Ichigo and Masaya stayed awake. Together, the couple talked about the plans for the battle yet to come. "Ichigo," Mayasa sighed. "I think we need to tell them the truth. The complete truth.

"And tell them what?" Ichigo demanded with sadness in her voice. "That the battle lasts for years? The enemy is too strong for them? Or maybe the fact that they might die permanently? Should we tell them that they died in our time and the world became barren? If it wasn't for Mom's crystal, the entire world would still be dead! Usagi might not be that lucky!" Ichigo's voice raised a little but then realized that people were sleeping and quieted down. Tears streamed down her face.

Masaya hugged her. "I know this is hard for both you and Inu, but that's why we came to here: to save the world and prevent that from happening. We can do it. You're the strongest person I met, not to mention you have the biggest heart in world. You're amazing. As long as we have Sailor Crescent Moon, there is no way we can fail."

Ichigo smiled softly. "Thank you, Masaya."

The next morning, everyone left for school. On their way, Ichigo and Inu spotted their mother running like a madman until she bumped into Mamoru. They watched the soon-to-be king and queen. Ichigo smiled. It was hard to ignore the love in their eyes. "Good," she whispered to herself as she continued her walk. "That love will be needed if they plan to win this battle."

Later that day, once everyone was out of school, Ichigo's "group" walked to the Crown Arcade. Being Usagi's daughter, she was in love with Motoki's delicious milkshakes! Being Usagi's daughter also meant she knew how close she and Motoki were. "Hi, Motoki," Ichigo said as she walked into the arcade.

"Hi, Ichigo," he replied to his pink haired friend.

Ichigo's voice dropped to a whisper. "I have to talk to you."

"Sure," Motoki said with a frown at the concern present in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"You might want to sit down," Ichigo suggested. "You see, it's about Usagi."

Meanwhile, the senshi were walking together. "Well, guys?" Usagi asked, still uncertain of the intentions of the newcomers. "What do you think about Inu, Ichigo, and their friends?"

"I don't trust them!" The fiery Rei replied immediately.

"Now, Rei," Ami sighed. "They might not be as bad as you think. Remember, innocent until proven guilty.

"Well, we can worry about that later," Minako, carefree as always, dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand. "I'm starving and Crown is right there!"

Makoto nodded. "I agree!"

"Me too!" Usagi chirped with hunger in her eyes.

The group walked into the arcade to a very sad-looking Motoki. He looked to them, "Usagi…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Motoki," asked a concerned Usagi, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Motoki stammered.

"Come on, Motoki," Rei said, "Something's up that you're not telling us. If it concerns Usagi you know we have to find out. Tell us!"

"I can't!" Motoki refused.

"And why not?" A voice asked from the corner. Motoki turned that direction to see that it was Mamoru.

"I promised," Motoki explained, "And you, Mamoru, know better than anyone: I always keep promises."

Rei, stilled angry, let out a growl, "Well, who told you to keep this promise?"

"I-I did," Ichigo slowly stood from her hiding place.

"What?" Ami spoke for the first time, "Tell us what this promise is about. Why is Usagi involved?"

Ichigo bit her lip. "For now, none of you have to know," she turned to Usagi, "And for your sake, let's hope you'll never have to find out. Come on, everyone."

She walked to the door as her friends stood from their hiding places. They all walked out of the arcade.

With the senshi of the future gone, the present day senshi turned back to Motoki. "Okay," Rei demanded, "They're gone. Spill it."

"I told you, Rei," Motoki shook his head, "I can't."

"Moto—."

"Rei, it's okay," Usagi interrupted, "If they want to tell us, they'll tell us. It's probably not even that bad."

"Let's just get a milkshake!" Minako chirped, trying to cut the tension in the room.

They ordered and walked to their usual booth while Motoki readied the shakes. Rei casually checked her phone and suddenly stood. "Oh man! I'm turning into Usagi! I'm so late!" She gave her friends a small smile. "I'm sorry, guys, Grandpa is waiting for me!" She ran out of the arcade, leaving five confused friends in her wake.

-Rei's POV-

'I can't believe I'm this late! I've been hanging around Usagi to long!' Rei thought as she turned the corner. By the park, she saw Ichigo, Inu, and their friends.

She frowned. What were they doing there? In fear of getting caught, she hid behind a tree to overhear their conversation.

"Man, your mom is so persistent, Koari!" Ayaka complained.

"Yeah," Inu agreed, "How do you get away with being a teenager around her?"

"We all know her mom in the butt," Ichigo said, "But, right now, she's a pain in mine because she still thinks something's fishy with us! Not to mention she doesn't trust us!"

"We know you're not happy with the way everything is turning out," Sayuri acknowledged, "but maybe you should calm down."

"But—."

"No buts," Sari interrupted, "Let's go home. We've had a stressful day in the past. I'm just ready to relax. Plus, we still have homework, remember?"

"You guys aren't done with it? I finished a long time ago!" Aqua commented proudly.

"You're truly your mother's daughter," Sayuri said with a teasing smirk.

"Last one home has to do the dishes!" Masaya shouted as he took off. Everyone chased after him.

"You guys are so crazy!" Ichigo called after them before taking off after them.

Still behind the tree, the hot-headed priestess was shocked by what she heard. "I-I have a daughter? They're all from the future? I-I have to tell the others!"

-Back at the arcade-

"I wonder if Rei's okay," Makoto said, "She seems stemmed."

"Yeah," Minako nodded right before Rei burst through the door of the arcade.

She ran to the group of senshi. "You guys are never going to believe this!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I wish I did :(

Thanks so much for the reviews, its fans. Like you that give me inspiration!

Shout out to the most wonderful person and beta ever: Kawaii Koneko-hime without you ROCM wouldn't be what it is! Thank You

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I know I keep promising to update sooner, but yet again school comes in the way…sigh…. Without further adieu the 4th chapter of ROCM! :)

"Rei," Minako asked. "What on Earth is going on?"

"They, Ichigo and the others…in the park and…" Rei tried to explain but was interrupted by Usagi.

"Rei, what happened?" the girl asked. "What's this about Ichigo and the others?"

The raven-haired girl shouted her response. "They're from the future!"

When everyone turned around to look at her, Mamoru suggest to go somewhere more private. "Good idea," Makoto nodded her agreement. "Oh," she turned to and grabbed the restaurant owner. "Motoki, you're coming with us.

Once they were at Rei's temple, Usagi was the first to speak. "So why do you think they're from the future, Rei-chan?"

"They were talking about it in the park after the left Crown," Rei explained. "They were all talking to that girl, Koari, I think that's her name. They were saying things about her mother and me. About how _I_ was her mom!"

"Well that explains a lot!" Minako chirped.

During the senshi's conversation, a certain person tried to escape. "And where do you think you're going, Motoki?" Mamoru called to his predictable friend.

The blond-haired clerk chuckled nervously as he stopped in his tracks, "Well…"

Usagi looked at him suspiciously. "What do you know, Motoki?"

Motoki sighed and took a seat at the table. "You see, Ichigo and the others are…well…"

"I think they're on to us!" Ayaka cried.

"You think?" Sayuri asked sarcastically.

"Guys," Inu said, "Chill. Just give them time. They'll come around."

"Yeah," Masaya agreed from the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. "Don't sweat it."

"We'll get them to—," Aqua was interrupt by the beeping of their senshi gear. "Youma."

"Everyone transform and get to the attack," Ichigo commanded. Everyone ran out and Mayasa was about to leap into action as well when he was stopped by Ichigo. "Except you, Masaya-kun. You still have dishes to do!"

Masaya gaped. "But what if you need me?"

"I'll be okay," Ichigo assured. "Trust me." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and left to catch up with the others.

"So that's all I know," Motoki ended his explanation with another sigh.

Before anyone could respond, the senshi were called to duty. Ami looked to her computer. "Youma attack at Tokyo Tower!"

"Okay, everyone, let's go!"

"Crescent," shouted the future Mars. "I can't keep him for too long!"

"Me neither," complained the others.

"Keep trying, guys," Sailor Crescent Moon tried to tell her friends.

"Who is destroying this great communication tower?" the familiar voice of Sailor Moon shouted.

_Oh great, _Crescent Moon thought, _why are they here?_

Apparently the present Sailor Venus was thinking the same thing. Minako groaned. "What are they doing here?" she asked the other member of her team when she thought the senshi of the future couldn't hear her.

The future Mars rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you, too. Now can you help us?"

"Why should they?" asked Uranus as she and the other outers showed up.

Sailor Crescent Moon shot them a quick glare. "Well, if you're not going to do something, I will!" She blindly ran towards the youma. She turned around head toward the monster at the last moment to see it threw her in the air and she plummeted to the Earth.

"Ichigo!" Masaya called out to her. It was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon sadly): the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi (:

A/N: Ok I know I said it would be the last time to update late but I had exams, state testing and a whole bunch of end of the school stuff! But now it's finally summer and I have a lot more time so I hope to be updating sooner (: so thanks for all the reviews and everyone who has helped me thought out Rise of the Crescent Moon ! So without further hesitation here is chapter 5 of ROCM (:

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"What's that sound?" asked a much disoriented Ichigo. With a little difficulty, she opened her eyes to an all-white room.

"_Am I dead?"_ she thought.

Before she could answer herself, a figure rushed through the door. "Ichigo!" exclaimed her brother. "Thank goodness you're awake. We thought you were going to die! We were so worried." He chuckled and pointed to Masaya. "Well, some of us more than others."

"You mean he spent the whole time next to me?" the princess asked as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Yep," Inu said. "He hasn't even left to eat. We had to force him to!"

Ichigo nodded. "So how this the battle end? And where am I?"

Before Inu could answer, a voice interrupted him. "You're in my apartment. As far as the battle is concerned, we won. I must say, I was impressed by how much power you have. I've never seen that much power from anyone other than Sailor Moon," Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Now, how is that?"

"So…" Ichigo smiled nervously, "We won?"

"You avoided the question."

"Hey," Inu jumped to his sister's defense. "She's had a tough couple of days. Leave her alone!"

"Well, I just wanted—," Whatever Mamoru was going to say was cut off by the awakening Masaya. "What's with all the noise?" he asked. "Can't a guy get some sleep?"

"Masaya!" Ichigo squealed with delight.

"Ichigo," Masaya said with excitement, "You're awake!" He got up from his resting spot and place a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips.

Inu and Mamoru looked over to the loving couple and both decided that it was best not to ruin their moment with an argument. "Let's continue this outside," Inu suggested. The two men left to let Masaya and Ichigo enjoy each other's company.

Once they were out of the building, sparks began to fly. "What's your problem?" Inu demanded, his face completely red.

"My problem?" the Earth Prince shot back fiercely. "What's yours? I just asked her a simple question and you were at the back of my throat!"

"This is our mission! We've never needed you and we never will, so stop butting in, Dad!"

Mamoru's features softened before turning confused. "Dad?"

Inu's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. "Umm," he struggled to find an excuse. "I have to go." Inu ran from the apartment building, leaving a shocked Mamoru in his wake.

Mamoru could only said one word, "Dad?"

After Mamoru got out of the initial shock of meeting his son, he bolted to the temple. Luckily, today was the day of the weekly senshi meeting. "Usagi!" Mamoru called to his girlfriend.

Usagi smiled to the dark haired man. "Oh, Mamo-chan. How's Ichigo? Has she gotten any better?" She was very concerned for the pink haired girl that she had gotten close to.

"Actually, Usako, that's what I have to talk to you about." Seven other head turned towards him. "In private."

Usagi gave him a confused look, but nodded, nevertheless. "Okay." Usagi stood and led them out of the temple.

"Usagi," the man said once they were outside. "There's something you need to know about Ichigo and Inu. You see, Inu, well….he called me Dad when we were arguing earlier. And didn't you feel it the other night? When Ichigo attacked, that power that emitted from her, it felt like your power!"

Usagi blinked. "So, you're saying, they might be our kids?"

He nodded, "It would explain a lot: the power, the timing, and the secrecy. I mean, look at Chibiusa! It's not like one of our children from the future hasn't shown up before!"

Usagi's eyes widened. "I want to see her!" Usagi raced towards her boyfriend's apartment.

"Usagi!" Mamoru called after her, "Wait for me!"


End file.
